


~STARKEY~ Dream Believer

by Miseru9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miseru9/pseuds/Miseru9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the whole new planet "New Erde", a girl with a big dream came to the Shinkoshoku Music Academy. Met so many Great people in her life, made her life changed Dramatically. Found a new friends and places where she felt so strong for them. With these many new friends, the girl decided to make a group of Musical called "ST☆RKEY". </p>
<p>All of this work was about her "hard work" to made the Group of Musical, and her life. In Sadness, happiness, all of it became "One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 0: Prolog~**

 

In a whole new planet that we called "New Erde", a girl in a high school uniform was smiling happily while holding tightly a piece of paper. She was running and rushing back to her house quickly like a postman who sent a good news.

At home: "OKA-SAN, OTO-SAN!! I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM 'Shinkōshoku Music Academy'!!!" shouted the girl with an extremely happy tone. "Good to hear such a good news Ina!" the mother was pleased to hear it from her daughter. The girl was happy and tore the envelope. The letter said:

"Dear Ina,

you are invited to our Music Academy as you have completed the test and we have analyzed which class will you be in. As you know, we have four main classes. Each classes has three to four units. We announce that you will be in:

Main Class: Amateur

Unit: Medium

Our academy will open the Entrance Ceremony on Saturday, 18th of July at 9 a.m. You will receive your uniform a week from now. Also, here're the things that you have to bring or buy for your study:

1\. Note Book

2\. Understanding Music Unit 1 (Hamaoka)

3\. How to read music not unit 1 (Hamaoka)

4\. Vocalization unit 1 (Shirayuki)

That's all the things that you have to bring or buy. Please mind that, if you don't come to the Entrance Ceremony then you will be disqualified. Thank you

Cheers,

 

PRINCIPLE"

Ina was speechless. She was ready all the time for this. At night she couldn't sleep a blink. Thinking about the two weeks from now that she would off to the Music Academy, where she had to go and stayed in the dorm with a new friend. Everything seemed to be so exciting. She couldn't wait anymore for the day.

*A week later:

Ina was happy and excited as always when she found out that the uniform of the Music Academy was already right in front of her. She opened the parcel, and found a beautiful blue blazer with a pretty dark blue ribbon. She could find a black shirt which was the part of the uniform as well. They were so pretty and beautiful. She couldn't wait a second to wear the uniform. She couldn't wait for the day when the Entrance Ceremony will come! Suddenly, Ina found a letter from Shinkoshoku Music Academy "again". She wondered why they sent her a letter again, until she opened the letter. It said:

"Dear Ina,

we want to Congratulate you that you have successfully become part of us! In this letter we want to confirm again that: On 18th of July we will have an Entrance Ceremony. Every entrance day, the seniors will have a performance. As you know, we have four main classes. There are:

1\. Amateur Main Class

2\. Medium Main Class

3\. High Main Class

4\. High-S Main Class

So we are from Seniors, hope you will enjoy our Performance. Don't be afraid to give us a feedback as well. Thank you.

Cheers,

 

Seniors"

Ina was curious and wanted to reply but she decided not to reply to them and went to sleep quickly. She couldn't wait for the day she will become part of the Academy.

*the day before the entrance ceremony:

Ina was preparing everything she would bring to the dorm. She was pretty excited but also worried. Worried about who would be her partner, what would happen in the future. She tried to put that thought away and was still preparing until she felt tightness in her chest. Tomorrow at 3 a.m, she would go to the Academy. She would leave this house, her sweet house. But, she ignored those feelings and went to sleep. In a blink of eye, the time had come. She woke up at 2.30 a.m. Her mother accompanied Ina when the time almost came.

Suddenly, they could hear a sound from outside. Ina was curious and saw a big airplane. It was written in the body of the airplane, "Shinkoshoku Music Academy" with a symbol of their Academy. It was so big that Ina was surprised by it. The airplane, suddenly, threw out a red carpet with golden stairs. Ina approached it and went up to the stairs. Before she left, she looked at her mother again and gave some final words "Sayonaraa okaa-san!!!" Her mother tried not to cry and waved her hands to Ina. Ina was so happy yet so sad.

She walked in to the airplane, and suddenly a person came out from nowhere to Ina. "Nice to meet you, I'm a butler here. Let me show you the way to your seat, Lady." Ina blushed and just nodded. After walking for almost 5 minutes, there's a door in front of her. "Here's the way lady, just go through this door then you will have your seat," said the butler. Ina just nodded and said, "Thank you, sir". She went through the door and Ina was surprised! There were so many people there. She could see that all of them were transferred students as well. All of them wore their uniforms except Ina. Everyone looked at her and Ina couldn't look at their eyes. She went to the toilet as she could see the directions. She changed into her new uniform and she was so happy. She looked so elegant. Ina was so proud and she went out from the toilet to her seat. But as time goes by, she was so bored to death. She just knew that it would take 3 hours to go to the academy. Until she met a girl with her hair tied into a ponytail and the color was so dark. She sat beside Ina. Ina was afraid until she could hear that the girl was talking to her, "Nee, nee, what's your name?" Ina was shocked enough and answered, "M-my name is I-ina..N- nice to meet you!" The girl was surprised and laughed loudly. Ina was speechless when she saw "her" laughing loudly. The girl replied, "Nice to meet you too. You're so funny! My name is Nia! Hope we can be friends from now on." Ina was happy that she met a new friend. She nodded in reply and finally they talked to each other without any gaps.

*To be Continued..


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey**

  
After a long journey, all of the students waited for this moment. The moment where they would see their new palace. Yes, to the palace what they called "Suisho" City. It's in the northern of "Eden" City and the most "Beautiful" palace in the northern Eden. All of the students were very excited. "Attention Please: we are going to land to the Eastern of Suisho City. Please use the seat belt as we are going to land. Thank you." Ina was very curious. What's Suisho City look like and what's the academy look like. Suddenly, a beautiful light was appeared and everything was like a dream. All of the students were shocked, after they saw the most beautiful City in Eden. The palace was very beautiful until they saw the Academy. Yes, the academy "WAS" very BIG and so elegant. All of the students couldn't keep calm when they saw the Academy. "Attention: To all of the students, we will land in a few minutes, please sit down and be careful. Thank you." Before the airplane landed on the rooftop, suddenly, a very large Poster down from the airplane. It's written: "~Shinkoshoku Music Academy~ WELCOME FRESHMEN." And the airplane landed safely. All of the students were excited. Ina and Nia were speechless. They didn't know that the Academy would be this big. "We should hurry Ina!!" Nia pulled Ina's hand and ran as fast as possible. "W-wait!!". Suddenly a voice came out from nowhere, "WELCOME NEW STUDENTS! I'M THE PRINCIPLE OF THIS ACADEMY, WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OUR STUDENTS' PERFORMANCE! BUT BEFORE THAT, PLEASE COME TO OUR HALL. ENTRANCE CEREMONY IS GOING TO START! GO! GO! NOW!! STUDENTS!! I WISH YOU ALL "GOOD LUCK"!!!" All of the students were speechless until they met a Butler. Yes, he is the Head Butler in this academy. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I'm William Lysander, will escort you all to the Hall. Please mind me If do wrong. Now, please follow me. I'll show you all the way to the Hall." The Butler had a crimson hair color, with a very neat and tidy hair. With some hair gel to make it into perfection. And wore old glasses made it looked like that he's really a butler. All of the students followed him and on the way,  Ina and Nia couldn't keep calm after seeing a fantastic elegant building. Made them very excited and wanted to see more.

  
The Butler stopped in front of a big door. It was a very elegant door. All of the students were curious. The butler said, "Please calm down ladies and gentlemen. Through this door is a Hall. We will enter the Hall." The butler opened the door. There, stood some people. Ina whispered, "Nia, who are they?" Nia was shocked when Ina asked about that. "Don't you know? They are the teachers in this academy!" Ina was surprised until the butler told all of the students to sit down. Suddenly, there's a very strict-looking woman who was going to give a speech.

  
"All of the News Students. WELCOME TO SHINKOSHOKU MUSIC ACADEMY! I congratulate you all who has passed the test. I will be quick. I'm Shinohara. The teacher of High-S Main Class. I will tell you all that in this academy, you will be taught about a music, how to play an instrumental, and of course Singing. We always give the students a Final Project before they go to the higher level. And, it's the same as you all. We are the teachers, will train you all from the basics to the Advance. You can choose your best instruments or you can choose which one you want to play. We also teach you all how to write or compose music. Just let me tell you that, if you can't get us impressed in the final project, we are sorry to say that you have to repeat the class ONCE AGAIN. So, BE SERIOUS FROM NOW! That's all. Before that, we will show you all, the performance of our students from High-S Class. They are 3 students who will perform. Now I present, Seniors' Performance!"  
Suddenly a voice came out from nowhere:

  
_**A** : "Even if you always seem to fail"_   
  
_**C** : "Never Give up trying....."_   
  
_**M** : "Even if you had lost your way"_   
  
_**A.C.M** : "Never be afraid....."_   
  
_**A.M** : "The world might sometimes seem so dark."_   
  
_**C.A** : "But you are not alone"_   
  
_**M** : "Close your eyes and listen to our voices"_   
  
_**A.C.M** : "We are here with you...."_   
  
_**A** : "As the light come to you..."_   
  
_**C** :  "After all you never alone...."_   
  
_**M** : "Never stop reaching to your dream"_   
  
_**C** : "And don't stop..."_   
  
_**A** : "And Never..."_   
  
_**M** : "And the World..."_   
  
_**A.C.M** : "accelerates in high speed..."_

  
_REFF:_   
_**A.C.M** :  "Chase after it, the dreams, in front of you... in a speed of light, like comets which flying so fast past each other on the sky!"_   
_"Always believing in yourself, and never give up , because we have it, we have it, the power."_   
_"Running inside the light and never turn away, keep running, keep standing till the end...."_   
_"The world accelerates  once more....."_

  
After the show was ended, everyone...yes everyone was shocked and speechless. The music, the dance, everything was amazing. We were so awed until Shinohara spoke again, "That's our welcoming performance. Hope you all get motivated when you all saw them just now. Thank You." Shinohara went away, and suddenly there was a very beautiful woman who walked in and gave a speech, "Everyone, welcome new students! Today you all can rest, tomorrow you all will study at your classes. We have chosen your roommates. You can see it on bulletin board. Thank you." She walked away with so much dignity. All of the students went to bulletin board. "Ina!! WE ARE TOGETHER!" Screamed Nia after knew about this. "But Nia, look! There are three students in one room. And the other student is "Fen"." Nia and Ina saw that Fen is in Medium Main Class 2-3. And then suddenly Ina and Nia heard crowded. They saw that the three seniors who just performed walked to the bulletin board, and saw their roommates. Everyone was so happy to see them. And then when Nia and Ina in the crowded situation, Ina bumped into a guy. He had a navy and his right eye was covered by his hair. He was so tall. Ina then said, "I-i'm sorry!" That guy turned around and saw Ina. "No problem." Ina was relieved and asked for his name, "A-ano, what's your name?". That guy smiled and answered, "I'm Cato. Nice to meet you.". Ina replied, "I-I'm Ina! Nice to meet you!" Then Cato went to his classmates.

  
After seeing the bulletin board, all of the students went to their own room. Ina and Nia went to their room and found Fen. They all felt awkward, until Fen said, "Hello. My name is Fen, nice to see you." Fen finally broke the ice and Ina replied, "yes, nice to meet you.." Nia also replied, "Hope we can be a good friend." Fen nodded and put all of her things in the room. Ina and Nia also did it. Fen asked them, "Well, from what classes both of you?" Ina replied, "We are from 1-2." Fen then replied, "So still new students. Feel free to ask me anything if both of you don't know something." Ina and Nia nodded and smiled. Suddenly Nia asked Fen, "Fen-senpai, do you know the three seniors who just performed?" Ina and then asked too, "Yes, those seniors are good, aren't they?" Fen laughed and replied, "They are from High-S Class, and no wonder for the new students who proud of them. But believe me, both of you will soon have a desire to beat them three." Nia and Ina didn't understand and Fen continued, "I think you should asked the other seniors if you want to know more about them." Fen winked. Ina and Nia nodded. Their first night at dorm was great. Ina and Nia couldn't sleep. They kept thinking about tomorrow. What will they do? Who are the teachers? Until Fen asked, "Can't sleep?" Ina and Nia nodded in replied. Fen laughed and told them a story, "You know? Both of you are really just like me when I was first here. I was so excited and find it hard to sleep. And you know? I also have ever done something embarrassing. One day when I was walking, I slipped and oh my! I bumped other senpai, who I acknowledge also. I was really really felt ashamed. Hahaha, but it's been a year now that incident happened. Ina asked, "Wow! I become more and more excited!" Nia suddenly replied, "Yeah, so if you want to see it, we have to sleep right now." Everyone Laughed and Fen said, "Yeah both of you should take a rest now." Ina and Nia nodded. With so many thoughts in Ina's mind, slowly she fell into sweet dream.


	3. They Call him "The Prince of Rocker"

**Chapter 2: They call him "The Prince of Rocker"**

The sun rose. Shone upon Ina's room. Nia and Fen were already woke up in the morning. Ina remembered that today was her first day in this academy. Ina then went to prepare everything and wore her new uniform. She looked like a new student now, and suddenly she heard Nia's voice, "Hurry up, Ina!" Ina in hurried and replied immediately, "I'm coming!" After that both of them went to their class on their first day. As they arrived at their classes, both Ina and Nia were nervous. They went in and found there are so many friends in there, about 25. They went in and and sat down in the front row. Suddenly, there's a woman who came into the classroom. She had long cream hair. She smiled and said, "WELCOME TO SHINKOSHOKU MUSIC ACADEMY! Now you are in the first Amateur unit in Medium class. Because this is your first day, I want to show you all the room where all of the students learn how to play instrumental, sing, and many others. Now, follow me." All of the students followed her. On the way, she introduced herself, "I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself, I'm Tatsumaki Mai. I teach for unit Amateur and Medium. Please just ask if you want to ask something." After 3 minutes walked, they finally arrived. They could see "Rehearsal Room". When they opened it, they could see there are no students in there. They went in and Tatsumaki sensei told them to sit down. Ina and Nia sat together. Suddenly there are students from all units came. Both Ina and Nia could see Fen with one of her friend. Tatsumaki sensei then told all of the students to keep silent. "Okay, today all of the teachers want to see the potential of the new students and also evaluate all of the students." Suddenly, the High-S Students came. They went in and sat down. Then, Tatsumaki sensei continued, "I will first welcome you all the Medium Class. They are in second row of the seat." Ina and Nia could see there are so many students from Medium Class. "And in the third row is High Class. The last in the fourth row is High-S Class. Now, Shinohara sensei will call the name who will be evaluated." Shinohara sensei then went in and sat down. All of the other Sensei also went in and sat down. Ina could see that all of the teachers were serious. Ina could feel the room suddenly became really tense. All of the students waited their name called. Nia, on the other hands, looked so excited.

"The first is, Yuki from Medium Class." Shinohara sensei began to call. And Yuki began to play her instrument, Saxophone. She played it so beautifully. Ina had ever heard Yuki's name. She is one of the most talented girl who played Saxophone like Professional. After she'd finished, Shinohara began to evaluate. "Please learn more from this. After all, I'm not impressed of what you just showed to us. Also, you have to learn to improve the notes. But, I think you're worth to make your own song." Yuki nodded and thanked all of the teachers.

And then Shinohara sensei called again, "Saki from High Class." Ina could feel a strong presence from her. Yes, a strong power. Saki then began to sing. Ina then was surprised to hear such amazing voice. She sang it very good. Ina never heard Saki's name before. No one had ever talked about her. And she had finished. "I can't stand the ordinary song and voices like this. You have to made an improvement Saki. We know that you are very talented, you should do more and don't make the same mistake again. Next time, I want the real Challenge." Saki nodded and then went back to her seat, until Ina could hear Shinohara began to call one of the student again. "Cato from High-S Class." Everyone could feel a very strong presence from Cato as he began to get up from his seat. He played Electric Guitar. He also would sing a song. "This song I present to all of you." He played the guitar and it was amazing, until he began to sing.

"As the wind running so fast...."

"The ground inside is shaking crazy"

"For your love I fight for"

"Don't know this feeling INSIDE..!!"

"As the fire dancing like a dream...."

"The ice is breaking like a tear"

"For your dream I wake for"

"Sleeping and drowning INSIDE..!!"

"(Yeah) They called me (you) ROCK!"

"(Yeah) They see me as (okay) IMAGINATION!"

REFF:  
"The knight of dream fights like CRAZY to win the WIND! Stepping hard to your heart Like a diamond ROCK!"

"Feel the feeling inside of me... INSIDE!"

"The king of knight drawn in the pool of BLOOD, as the night and moon come like a NIGHTMARE! Killing this feeling INSIDE like a black sky spread to the world"

"(Feel me) Like me do (Feel you) Like I do..."

"(Sense me) Like you do (Touch you) Like I do.."

"Feel them INSIDE..!!!!!!"

All of the students were speechless. Couldn't even blink from the performance he did just now. Ina, tighten her fist, couldn't believe what she just saw. Shinohara sensei said, "As I expected, "The Prince of Rocker" But I hope you can improve the notes a bit more. After all you will have your live debut soon." Cato thanked the teachers and went back. Everyone was speechless. As they just saw an illution. Suddenly Nia was called, "Nia from Amateur Class." Nia then got up from her seat. She introduced herself in front all of the students. "I'm Nia, now I'm going to play Drum as my instrumental." She then began to play drum. It was very good. Ina never knew that Nia was this good. Everyone enjoy the music until the end. Ina could feel Nia's spirit. She wanted to show everyone her presence, her strong music. Until Shinohara sensei said, "You are good. You have potential. But, it's okay to show Us your true self. The notes which can only played by you. Everyone has their own unique. You have it. I want to see you improve the next time you stand here, got it?" Nia was extremely happy and nodded. She went back and hugged Ina. Ina was surprised and suddenly, "Ina from Amateur Class."

Ina then went on the stage. She was very nervous that she was tremble. "Just end this quickly" was the only thing she could think in her mind. After she went on the stage, she Introduced herself, "I'm Ina, I will sing one of my favorite song." When she wanted to sing, she could feel everyone watched her. She was scared. Too scared to perform, until she saw a girl in the third row. That girl waved her hands and said, "Go New students!!!" At least Ina's nervousness had decreased, she then began to sing.

"In the spring of lake what they call Happiness..."

"Lie a very beautiful Rainbow, showing the colorful side..."

"In the spring of lake what they call Summer breeze..."

"Sleeping alone a lonely princess.."

"Slowly drowning, falling down to the lake.."

"Shadows blamed all of her presence of wind..."

"They call her "Drowning Girl"...."

"Who fall from the sky and cloud.."

"They call her "Falling princess"..."

"Slowly, slowly stepping the Heaven floor..."

"She cast a dream of Nightmare, like a mountain peak..."

"Slowly slowly stepping the Hell floor.."

"She cast a spell of "Happiness"...."

"Still sleeping inside of cell..."

"Like a stone of ice...."

"Still falling asleep....."

All of the students were impressed. Ina then could feel all of the students clapped their hands. Shinohara sensei then said, "You have such a nice voice. I can see a bright future on you. Why don't you join the Course with High-S Students? They also take a course here. Just think it about it later okay." Ina was blank. She just performed and she was relieved.

After all of the things had happened today. Ina and Nia decided to take a course. The sun had disappeared. Moon had come to the sky. Ina and Nia then talked happily. "You are good Ina! I can't believe you sing like a princess!" Ina was laughing together with Nia, "You were good Nia! You have a strong presence. I love your music." Until Fen suddenly came out from nowhere, "What are the two ladies talking about?" Ina and Nia were shocked of Fen's presence. Fen smiled and said, "You two were VERY GOOD! I loved how you two acted!" Ina then suddenly remember the girl she who waved her hands and gave her courage. And then Ina asked Fen, "Fen senpai, who is the girl from High-S Class in the third row?" Fen was surprised and answered her, "She is Miseru. An arrogant Queen." Ina then told Fen and Nia the story. Fen was surprised that Miseru would do such thing. Nia then said, "That Guy named Cato, he was excellent, wasn't he?" Ina nodded agreed. Fen smiled and hugged them both, "Oh you two were also Excellent!! Don't compare High-S Students please! Both of you were doing good!" Ina and Nia were happy. "Now, now girls! It's time to sleep.!" Fen told both of them. Ina was so happy that she couldn't sleep a blink, until she thought too much that she drowned into darkness. Fen's right hand reached a lamp beside Ina, slowly turned off the lamp.


	4. Mix Match

**Chapter 3: Mix Match**

Today, the two girls woke up earlier. They found out that Fen had gone. Ina and Nia then went to their class, found that Tatsumaki sensei had already in the classroom. She explained something. Ina and Nia sat down and heard Tatsumaki sensei's explanation."Today, I will explain your First Project everyone. All of the teacher will mix you all to the other class into 2 members and both of you have to duet. We will choose the partner for you all. Now, I will tell you the partner." Ina was shocked after heard this. Nia, as always, very excited and wanted to know more. "First is, Miyuki and Minato from Medium Class." She continued until she called, "Nia and Saki from High Class." Nia was very excited and was happy to know that her partner is from High Class. "Next is, Ina and.....D-chan from High Class." Ina then thought who D-chan was. "Okay, everyone you should be the one who approach your partner okay?" Everyone nodded and set off to find their partner. Ina and Nia also set off and found their partner. They had the same destination, it was High Unit Classroom. Nia went in and asked where Saki was. Ina then also asked where D-chan was. After few minutes, Nia found Saki. She fell asleep on her desk. Nia woke her up, and Saki looked at Nia. On the other hands, Ina found D-chan, and she was smiling so widely. "From now on! Let's do our best!" Ina smiled only. Nia then explained to Saki about what happened. "What?! Another duet? I refuse....." Saki fell asleep again, and Nia woke her up and said, "This is from Teacher! Please..!" Saki then saw Nia once again, and said, "Okay, just this once okay?" Nia nodded and thanked her.

Ina then began to make lyric for her song. D-chan only looked at Ina and did nothing. "Emm...senpai, do you want to help me to make the lyric? After all this is a duet." D-chan then just looked at Ina with a very strange look. "I thought I've ever seen you before.... hmmm maybe just my imagination." Ina was sighed and kept writing the lyric. D-chan just observed and saw how Ina wrote the lyric. "Hehe, you just like me the first time I wrote Lyric..." Ina didn't notice what D-chan's words and kept writing. Until Tatsumaki sensei came, "Minna-san!! All of you want to see the test for High-S Students? We can hear their song and hopefully everyone can get any inspirations. Because all of the lyric was made by themselves." Everyone was very excited. And all of them, included Ina and Nia, went to see the test. When they arrived, they could see a boy was standing in front of the mic, ready to sing.

"Knocking the door, coming to the world..."

"Is the way to your heart!"

"Dear..."

"As I look at the sky and feel the blues..."

"Never in my mind to ignore this feeling.."

"The rainbow shine so bright to your heart.."

"Dear"

"Always remember this Phrase.."

"the phrase I always repeat..."

"We call it 'I love you' Phrase..."

"Feeling the warmth I give to you.."

"When you are afraid..(My love).."

"When you are alone..(My heart).."

"When you are in trouble,, (My dear).."

"So (come on)... staring to the sky!"

REFF:

"Please let me come to you.. as the ice break apart..."

"Please let me stay here with you...like a rainbow.."

"Hoping to the sky, as the comets fell upon Us..."

"Now let's stare the sky....."

"As the star's falling....."

"Into your heart!"

The music was amazing. A very beautiful song. All of it was amazing. Ina and Nia were speechless. The one who tested the High-S students came and gave an applause, "Amazing Mr.Ai!" Never I thought you can make such a fine lyric... Bravo!" The boy that named Ai looked at someone. A girl who was standing behind him. She walked in to the room with full of dignity. Her eyes stared at the Mic. And she began to shut her eyes.

"On the sky when the cloud seems so blue..."

"On the stage when everyone keep going and on..."

"King of Sun drowning slowly to the east..."

"Shadow's never leave me as I sleep.."

"Holding lamp of fire and keep singing.."

"As the scythe of moon he's holding on.."

"Falling in the water what we call a Hell......."

"(to that place)...."

REFF:

"As the light of shadows keep running inside.."

"never ever they look back behind...."

"As the light of sun keep drowning in the east.."

"No one ever ask, what will happen...."

"As the scythe slowly kill the shadows...."

"As the world feel so black..."

"As I'm sleeping here alone..."

"For so long...."

The music ended. Everyone, got so many inspirations for the lyric. They also amazed with the voice, music, arrangement, and everything. Seem so beautiful. "That's really a very good song you have, lady.... I hope we can see your debut live soon!" The girl smiled and went away with her friends, Cato and Ai. They seemed so close. Ina then wrote a lyric. She got inspiration. D-chan only saw her and smiled happily to know that Ina was in high Spirit.

Nia also wrote the lyric with Saki. Saki told her how to write lyric and how to choose the best words for the lyric. Nia thought that the lyric will be amazing as she worked on it. Saki then observed Nia and waited for the lyric to be done by. Ina then started to think, "Everyone is very amazing! Never I think all of them would be this good. I should do My best too!! Show everyone the Greatest Ovation!!! YOSH!!!" Ina and D-chan also discussed the lyric and how to choose the word. They worked together, even though D-chan just observed. Ina was in high spirit. She wanted to show the best.

Ina then leave D-chan and went to garden, hoping that she would get some inspirations. When she went there, she met Cato. He was sitting in the garden. Looked like he was waiting for someone. Ina slowly walked to the other side, but unfortunately she made some noises. Cato then noticed Ina. "Oh, hey.. what are you doing in there?" Ina couldn't move. She was shocked. And Ina replied, "A-ahahaha.....I-I just...." Cato then went to Ina's direction. Ina became very scared. "I-I Just want to get some inspira-....." Suddenly Cato grabbed Ina's hand, "That's not what I want to say, but there's a forbidden place in there, you shouldn't go to that direction." Ina, after heard that, was relieved. "Ahahaha....T-thank you." Cato then said, "If you want to sit you can sit there." Ina followed Cato's word and sat down in the garden. Ina broke the ice, "Ehmm....Are you waiting for someone?" Cato looked at Ina, "No, It's just I often in here. And what are you doing?" Ina then tried to hid her lyric, "E-em, no nothing ahahaha.." Cato then approached Ina, "I heard that you want to get some inspirations, what's that for?" Ina was panicked, "I am in danger!" was What Ina said in her heart. "I-it's n-nothing...." Cato then saw Ina's note. It's behind her. "So, you wrote some lyric?" Ina helplessly only nodded. Cato then smiled, "Really? Let me see it.." Ina still hid it. Cato then approached Ina closer, so close to Ina's face and he said, "May I see it lady?" Ina's face like tomato, so red. Without her knowing, Cato took the lyric, Ina was surprised. "Let's see....hmm....the lyric is fine...but some of the words are not the best word to describe it, how about you change this word into this? And then here also...." Ina was very surprised that Cato wanted to help her to fix the lyric. Ina heard Cato's explanation and found so many knowledge she could take from him. "And here, I think you have to choose other words, but overall this is not bad." Ina was happy to hear such compliment from High-S student. "Now Ina, just fix these and it will be perfect." Ina then was shocked, how Cato knew her name. "Wait...what?.... How did you know my name?" Cato smiled and replied, "I knew you from the Rehearsal Room when you sang your favorite song. And actually we also have ever met the first time in the entrance ceremony, right?" Ina was very shy, "A-ahahah,ano eto....t-thank you for helping me to fix the lyric...I appreciate it." Cato then said, "That's nothing. I have to go, bye. Good luck on your first project." Ina waved her hands to him and was very relieved.

Nia then saw Ina with Cato and asked, "Ina, what did both of you do?" Ina's face was so red. Nia only smirked, "So...you bumped into something special, huh?" Ina then was angry, "N-Nia! Of course not! This is for the lyric! F-forget it!" Ina then went to her room. Nia smirked again and followed Ina, "There, there, don't be angry. I know that you've your own secret." Ina then smacked Nia. "Ouch...it hurts..." Ina didn't want to know and went away. The night time had come. Fen was late this time. Nia had already went to sleep. But, Ina still worked on the lyric. Fen opened the door and saw Ina. Ina was in high-spirit and Fen could see Ina was very happy. Fen then hugged her from behind, "SURPRISE!!" Ina was surprised, "Fen-senpai! You are really. I was very surprised." Fen then asked, "Hehehe, you got something special today, right? You looked so happy." Ina's face was very red, Fen smirked. "T-that's nothing! I-I'm going to sleep." Fen just laughed and Ina went to sleep. "Okay then, have a sweet dream, ladies." They'd fallen asleep.


	5. Voice of Hope

**chapter 4: Voice of Hope**

Ina and Nia together worked on their first project and never did they missed the opportunities to find inspirations and kept writing the lyrics. Ina, however, felt that her partner didn't help her. Her partner would just saw her and suddenly smiled. Ina never thought that it could be this difficult to write lyrics. But she still worked it with full spirit. "Yosh! I will do my best!" Ina went away and tried to find inspirations. On the other hand, Nia, was having a great time with the inspirations she got and the lyrics she proud of. Her partner Saki, also just sat down and saw Nia when Nia wrote the lyrics. She found it interesting to see the new students still very so cheerful as they worked on their first project. Nia had written so much that she forgot which part should be the line. Saki just laughed when she saw her. "Nee senpai, please help me to choose the best line." Saki yawned and replied, "Okay..." They worked on it together. The deadline of the project is 2 weeks from now. And Ina wanted to finish the lyrics as soon as possible so that she could find good melodies for her first project. Suddenly D-chan came. She approached Ina and asked her, "How's the lyric?" Ina saw her and replied, "Not good. We don't have much time... We should hurry or we can't even make good melodies.." D-chan then saw the lyric, "Give me a pencil.." Ina gave her a pencil and D-chan began to write some of the lyrics. Ina was so proud to see D-chan wrote the lyric without worries and kept writing. D-chan then gave the script to Ina and smiled, "I think we can proceed to the next step. Let's make the melody." Ina was so happy and then thanked D-chan, "Arigatoo senpai!"

  
Nia and Saki also had finished the lyric. Ina could see that Nia and Saki were making the melodies. As Ina expected from the senior, Saki's harmonization was trully amazing. Ina then tried to make a melodies from the lyric. She made some of the melodies from the lyrics and found that D-chan also sang some of the melodies. Ina then saw D-chan came, "Let's make the melodies together." Ina then was very happy and made the melodies with D-chan. Meanwhile, Nia and Saki tried their new melodies. They made some changes of the melodies and tried some different melodies. Ina and D-chan also made the melodies and tried to make it the best. But some of the melodies were not right and they changed them so many times until they found the melodies. They decided to continue it tomorrow.

  
*The next day:  
As usual, Nia was the one who was very excited with her project. Ina, on the other hand, didn't confident in her song and needed some fresh air. She went to some of beautiful places around the school and sat down. She closed her eyes and sang the song she had made with her partner. Little did she knew that there's someone who saw her from the far. She kept singing until there's a shadow that approached her. Ina knew that there's someone behind her. She was so scared that she wasn't brave enough to look behind until that person touched Ina's shoulder. Ina screamed so loud that the person behind him closed Ina's mouth with his hands. "Shh.... it's me.." Ina then looked behind and found that it was Cato. Ina then asked, "W-what are you doing here, s-senpai?" Cato then replied, "Good song you sang just now.." Ina then was very happy when she heard that Cato complimented her song. "T-this is my first project song.. I hope I can do the best." Cato then heard Ina sang her new song. Ina sang the song beautifully. Everything was good, until Cato saw the script that ina brought. It's the lyric. Cato saw the lyric. He thought that this must be not Ina's writing. The first time Cato saw Ina's writing is very like an amateur one. But this one wasn't the amateur one. Ina then finished her song. Cato was smiling, "That's a good song. Goodluck on your first project." Ina was speechless and nodded, "T-thank you senpai... I will do my best." Ina then ran away and searched for D-chan. She was sitting in the garden. Ina approached her and said, "Senpai! Let's do our best for this project!" D-chan then smiled, "Yes let's do our best." Ina was so happy.

  
*Two weeks later:  
All of the students were ready for this moment. A moment where Ina and Nia would do the best for their first performance. Tatsumaki sensei then called everyone to the Rehearsal Room. Every students would show their first project in front all of the teachers. "Now all of the students, let's call the first student. It's ITSUKI." Itsuki then went to the stage with his partner. Itsuki brought a very cheerful song with his partner, showing his other side that no one had ever known. After they finished the song, Shinohara sensei then commented on their first project, "Actually I expect more than this, I hope you can do better in the next project." Tatsumaki sensei then called another one, "Next, let's call Yukari." Yukari then with her partner sang their song. A nice and very good song to hear. Ina was very nervous. So nervous that she wanted to perform and end it soon. After Yukari has finished her song, Shinohara sensei then commented, "I think there's some parts you can make it more powerfull. I like that song." Yukari then went to her seat again, feeling so happy. "Okay next is, Nia!" Nia stood up from her seat. Nia and Saki then began to sing their song.

  
N: "The darkness in the morning sky... feeling so empty.."

  
S: "Morning till the dawn....Took me years a long.."

  
N: "(Right here and now), the spirit's gone..."

  
S: "(Right there and here), the spirit's died!"

  
N: "The sound of crying, so full of craziness."

  
S: "(Crying), Echoing through the world....(world)"

  
N: "No one never CRY.....!!!!!!"

  
S: "No one ever...(ever)..."

  
Reff:

  
S, N: "The sound of crying in this sinful world!"

  
S, N: "Resonating through the night till the dawn!!"

  
S, N: "The hands we try to reach, NEVER EVER REACHED!!"

  
S, N: "The presence of Darkness in this beautiful World!"

  
S, N: "Spreading through the sky!"

  
S, N: "The little hope we tried to save..All is just a dream...(Dream) (dream)"

  
Ina was so speechless. The song was still resonating through the room. Shinohara sensei saw them both and said, "This song is wonderful. But I think you can make it better in some of the other part." Nia and Saki, together, went to their seat and were very happy. "Next, it's Ina!" Ina was so nervous. When she was on the stage, she couldn't find D-chan. She thought she went away for a while. It tooks 3 minutes and D-chan couldn't be found. Tatsumaki sensei then asked, "Do you know where your partner is?" Ina replied, "I-I don't know where she is." Tatsumaki sensei then discussed it with all of the teachers about this matter. Ina was shocked. Why her partner didn't come?  She almost felt terrifying. She waited for ten minutes and Tatsumaki sensei then said, "Well Ina, you can sing your song now in Solo version without your partner." Ina was shocked after heard that. She was panicked. "Okay Ina you just need to calm down and sing", was what Ina's thought. But no matter what her effort, the voice couldn't out. "What I must do now?"


	6. Rainbow of Metronome

**Chapter 5: Rainbow of Metronome**

  
Ina couldn't even move. Tatsumaki sensei then asked, "What's wrong Ina?" Ina then replied, "N-nothing..." She could feel she was shivered from the top to toe. "What If I've done something wrong through out the music?" Was what Ina's thought. She didn't want to ruin her own song. She couldn't do it. She wanted to go back to her seat. Ina then asked, "Tatsumaki sensei Can I not to...." Before Ina could finish her line, suddenly there's someone who loudly said, "I will become her partner sensei." Everyone was shocked. Nia also was shocked of what she just heard. Yeah, everyone shocked that it was Cato who talked like that. Tatsumaki sensei then discussed this matter with all of the teacher. After they talked and discussed it all of them agreed. "You may Cato." Cato then went to the stage. Ina, on the other hand, was shocked and didn't want to make Cato also involved in her trouble,"E-eh senpai, y-you don't have to do t-that..." Cato then saw Ina and said, "Earlier you shouldn't give up on this stage. I just tried to help you even though your earlier mistake is really a fatal one as a singer." Ina then realized what she just did. She felt ashamed of her own action. "Just sing as usual, I will follow the melodies." Ina nodded and began to sing.

  
I: "Feeling of clock ticking, like a water dropping. "

  
I: "Air full of happiness, slowly (Slowly) vanish into a Rainbow."

  
C, I: (Rainbow) Rainbow of time slowly Sweeping away the fearness."

  
C: "As the fear gone without the shadows.."

  
I: "May I sleep a little bit more?"

  
C: "Feeling of air singing, like a bird chirping."

  
I: "Colorfull of Water, silently (Silently) disappeared into a dust."

  
C: "The purple rose slowly turn into a blood."

  
I: "As the fear gone without hatred.."

  
C: "May I give you more?"

  
REFF:

  
C, I: "As the sky filled with the rainbow, returning like a bow."

  
C, I: "Feeling the metronome ticking inside the heart, like a wishing star."

  
C,I : "Dreaming of dream (over the world) Carrying it into the limit.."

  
C: "This sky is full of heart"

  
I: "This world is full of dream. (DREAM!!!)"

  
C, I: "As the sky filled with the metronome...."

  
C, I: "Ticking loudly echoing through the world."

  
C, I: "Slipping away like a wind of east.."

  
I: "When the metronome we call time.."

  
C: "As we guess it.."

  
I: "As we see it.."

  
C, I: "A rainbow..(Rainbow)....."

  
As the song ended, Ina couldn't even imagine what had just happened. Cato changed the lyric a bit and Ina could feel that Cato tried to make this song as his own song too. Shinohara sensei then commented, "Such a nice song you have, and Cato, good improvement you make for the lyrics. It's a good song. And Ina, I think you've done well with Cato as your partner." Ina nodded and was very happy, and for the first time too, Ina didn't want the song ended so fast. She wanted to thank Cato, but he had already gone. Ina then went out from rehearsal room and looked for Cato. She searched him but he was no where to find. Ina then went to the garden. She sat down and saw the beautiful garden, and found Cato was sitting there. Ina then called him, "C-cato senpai..." Cato then saw Ina and approached her. Ina then said, "T-thank you senpai for helping me out just now." Cato smiled and said, "That's okay." They didn't talk for a while and Ina asked again, "Emm, what are you doing here Cato-senpai?" Cato then replied, "I'm waiting for someone, and just drop the senpai if we talked this usual with each other. It just doesn't....feel right to hear that." Ina nodded and said, "O-okay, and who are you waiting for?" Cato paused and replied, "Someone. And...." Cato saw Ina's face and approached her. Ina was a little bit afraid and Cato suddenly touched Ina's face and said, "There's dirt in your face." Cato cleaned it with his hands and Ina's face became really really red. "T-thank you, C-Cato..." Cato smiled and Ina could see there's someone else came to the garden. It was Miseru. One of Cato's friend. "Yo Cato... Let's go." Said Miseru to Cato. "Yes,..and I'm sorry Ina I should go now.." Ina was shocked that Cato knew her name. "Y-yes you may..." Cato then went away with Miseru.

  
*Cato's perspective:  
Miseru and Cato went to Ai's house. On the way, Miseru asked Cato, "Nee Cato,.." Cato saw Miseru and asked, "What?" Miseru replied, " What do you see from that girl just now?" Cato then said, "I don't know, I just think that someday she will become a great one." Miseru then replied, "Your sight never missed. I believe that she will become better and better and when that time come.....Maybe we can count it as our first lose." Cato nodded and smiled, "Where's Ai? Don't we want to go to eat together?" Miseru then said, "He always like that." Ai suddenly appeared and called them, "Hey you two! I'm sorry I'm late again." Miseru just sigh and said, "Now now let's go." Then they went away.

  
"Wow Ina!! You sang together with Cato-senpai!!!! That's totally Cool!" Nia was very impressed. Ina then replied, "it's really nothing you know." Nia smirked and asked, "Don't lie to me, you enjoyed the song just now." Ina then replied, "O-of course I have to enjoy it, that's my first song." Nia laughed and they went away together. Hoping for the greater future.


End file.
